Slot tournaments are very popular with casino patrons, however, they can be difficult to implement for the casinos. Each player must be registered and tracked throughout the tournament. The registration and record keeping can be done by hand, which is time and resource consuming for the casino, or may include some automation through a slot tournament application. Without a direct connection with the slot machines, however, real-time tracking of the standings is not possible or very difficult to implement. What is needed is a mechanism to interface with the slot machines in real-time and a centralized player game management system to track each player.
Also, it would be advantageous to have a system to allow players to earn rewards or perks that can be used in tournament play. These perks could preferably be earned by play at a casino using the casino's loyalty account. Such a program would incent players with loyalty accounts to play in the tournaments and would incent tournament players to play outside the tournament to win perks redeemable in the tournament settings.